Deliah
by Jarleen
Summary: Piper rencontre une petite fille perdue en plein coeur de San Francisco. Mais qui est cette fillette ? Pourquoi Piper a-t-elle le sentiment de la connaître ? Leur rencontre est-elle vraiment un hasard ? -chap. unique-


****

DELIAH 

**Auteur** : Jarleen  
**Date de création** : Avril 2001  
**Rating** : G  
**Droits** : Je n'ai aucun droit sur les personnages, sauf Deliah.  
**Notes** : Cette fic se passe au début de la saison 3. Prue est encore là, et Piper et Léo ne sont pas mariés.   
**Résumé** : Piper rencontre une petite fille perdue en plein coeur de San Francisco. Mais qui est cette fillette ? Pourquoi Piper a-t-elle le sentiment de la connaître ? Leur rencontre est-elle vraiment un hasard ?   
  


*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*

Tout commence par une belle journée ensoleillée au manoir Halliwell. Il est près de 8 heures et la maison s'éveille. Pendant que Prue et Piper discutent dans la cuisine, Phoebe termine de se préparer dans la salle de bains. 

Piper : Tu es sure que ça ne te déranges pas ? 

Prue : Mais non, je t'assure. Tu peux t'amuser tranquillement, je garderai le P3. Et puis il y aura Phoebe... 

Phoebe (arrivant dans la cuisine) : Quoi ? 

Prue : On va garder le P3 ce soir. Piper veut sa soirée avec Léo, alors on pourra s'en occuper seules, non ? 

Phoebe (avec un large sourire) : Oh, mais bien sûr ! 

Piper (inquiète) : Vous êtes sures que vous saurez tout gérer seules ? 

Phoebe : Tu nous connais voyons...

Piper : Oui, et justement ! 

Prue : Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu peux compter sur nous. Et de toute façon, si on a un problème, on pourra toujours t'appeler. 

Piper (y réfléchissant) : Oui, c'est vrai ! Bon, je dois aller faire les courses pour ce soir, mais on se voit tout à l'heure, d'accord ? 

Prue : D'accord. 

Phoebe (timidement) : Euh, au fait, tu peux me déposer à la fac en passant, s'il te plaît ? 

Piper (d'un air agacé) : Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas à pied, la fac est à deux pas d'ici ! 

Phoebe (souriant) : mais puisque tu m'emmènes si gentiment... 

Piper soupire. 

Phoebe (embrassant Piper) : Ouh, Piper je t'adore ! 

Sur ce elles s'en vont, laissant Prue à son journal. 

*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*

Un peu plus tard, en plein centre de San Francisco. 

Un homme se promène avec sa petite fille. Elle doit avoir 5 ou 6 ans. Ils entrent dans un parc. Le père s'assoit sur un banc, sort un carnet à dessin et commence à dessiner tout ce qui l'entoure, surveillant d'un oeil sa fille en train de jouer avec son beau ballon rouge gonflé à l'hélium. Lui, c'est un dessinateur. Il a pris l'habitude de venir ici trouver l'inspiration depuis la mort de sa femme l'année dernière ; mais aujourd'hui, il a un pressentiment bizarre... 

Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde dans le parc, juste quelques grands-mères qui nourrissent les pigeons, et quelques enfants qui jouent. Puis soudain arrivent 2 classes de l'école située un peu plus haut dans la rue. Les écoliers viennent prendre leur cours de gym. L'espace d'un instant, notre homme perd sa fille de vue. Il se lève pour tenter de l'apercevoir, mais ne la trouve plus. Au-dessus de lui s'élève le beau ballon rouge, emporté par le vent. L'homme court, bouscule les enfants et arrive à l'endroit où jouait sa fille au moment où elle a disparue. Mais elle n'y est pas. 

Alors on entend un long hurlement, une plainte déchirante : "DELIAH..."   
  


*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*  
  


Piper sort d'une boutique. Elle vient de s'acheter une superbe petite robe noire qui fera sûrement, et elle l'espère, son effet sur Léo. Il ne lui reste plus qu'a terminer d'acheter la nourriture pour le dîner qu'elle va lui préparer ce soir. Lorsqu'elle s'approche de la boutique du traiteur elle aperçoit sur le trottoir, un peu plus loin, une petite fille en train de pleurer. Elle va la voir. 

Piper : Tu t'es perdue ? 

Fillette (en pleurs) : Oui, j'ai perdu mon papa ! 

Piper : Oh, sèche tes larmes, je vais t'aider à le retrouver. Comment tu t'appelles ? 

Fillette : Deliah 

Piper : Moi, c'est Piper. Alors tu faisais des courses avec ton papa ? 

Deliah (séchant ses larmes avec la manche de son sweat) : Non, on était au parc, et je me suis perdue ! 

Piper : Mais le parc est loin d'ici ! Ton papa n'y est probablement plus... Ecoutes, je vais t'amener chez moi, je vais déposer mes paquets et on ira voir la police pour qu'ils te ramènent chez toi, d'accord ? 

Deliah (acquiesçant de la tête, et à demi-voix) : Oui... 

Deliah finit de sécher ses larmes, un peu plus rassurée. Piper était comme attirée par cette fillette, et cette dernière n'avait pas l'air bien effrayée par Piper. Deliah lui était comme un visage familier, mais d'où pouvait-elle bien la connaître ?   
  


*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*  
  


Piper arrive chez elle avec Deliah. La maison est vide : Prue est partie et Phoebe n'est pas encore revenue. Elles s'assoient à la cuisine et Piper lui apporte un grand verre de lait et des cookies qu'elle a fait la veille. 

Piper : Ca va mieux ? 

Deliah fait oui de la tête, puis replonge dans son verre de lait. 

Piper : Dis-moi Deliah, est-ce que tu connais ton adresse ? 

Deliah (un peu inquiète) : Non... 

Piper (en souriant pour la rassurer) : Ne t'inquiètes pas, on va retrouver ton papa quand même ! 

A cet instant, Prue rentre. Elle sait que Piper est là, car elle a vu sa voiture dehors. Elle pose son manteau et commence à lui parler, en arrivant à la cuisine. 

Prue : Piper, je suis rentrée. Cette séance photo a été écourtée parce que...(elle voit Deliah) 

Piper (balbutiant) : Oh, Prue...Euh...Je te présente Deliah. Deliah, c'est ma soeur...Prue. 

Deliah (avec un signe de la main) : Bonjour ! 

Prue (avec un sourire presque forcé) : Bonjour (s'adressant à Piper) Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? 

Piper : Je l'ai trouvée en pleurs tout à l'heure ; elle s'est perdue. Je vais aller voir Darryl pour qu'il me donne son adresse, puis je la raccompagnerai chez elle. 

Prue : Ah oui ? Mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas accompagnée tout de suite au poste, ses parents doivent s'inquiéter ; et la ramener ici, c'est un peu du kidnapping ! 

Piper : Hé, du calme ! On est là depuis seulement 5 mn. Et puis je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression bizarre de la connaître. Pas toi ? 

Pendant le temps qu'elles parlent, Deliah s'est approchée du chat et joue avec lui. 

Prue (incrédule) : Mais...mais t'as vu ça ? 

Piper : Quoi ? 

Prue : Elle joue avec le chat. Notre chat se laisse approcher par un humain, c'est bien la première fois ! 

Piper (intriguée) : C'est vrai ça ! C'est peut-être parce que ce n'est qu'une enfant... Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je vais l'emmener voir Darryl. On se voit plus tard, d'accord... 

Prue : Oui 

Piper : Hé, au fait, t'oublies pas le P3 ce soir !!! 

Prue (un peu agacée) : Oui, Piper, je ne pense qu'à ça ! A tout à l'heure...   
  


*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*  
  


Elles entrent dans le bureau de Darryl. Un peu angoissée, Deliah prend la main de Piper. 

Darryl : Bonjour, Piper. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, cette fois ? 

Piper : Non, je ne viens pas pour "ça", aujourd'hui. En fait, j'ai trouvé cette petite fille perdue dans la rue. Elle dit qu'elle s'appelle Deliah…

Darryl : D'accord, mais il va m'en falloir un peu plus. (A Deliah) Tu t'appelles Deliah comment ? 

Deliah (timidement, en serrant la main de Piper plus fort) : Rainbow 

Darryl entre le nom dans sa base de données. Il trouve une réponse. 

Darryl : Alors...Deliah Rainbow, née le 4 juin 1995, fille de Lisbeth Rainbow née Werner, décédée en décembre 1999, et de Victor Jones, déchu de ses droits paternels en juin 1996 pour délit d'abandon. Adoptée le 1er janvier 1998 par Thomas Rainbow. (Il regarde Piper) Victor Jones, c'est...

Piper (choquée) : Il doit y avoir une erreur... 

Darryl : J'ai bien peur que non. Il semble que Deliah soit votre demi-soeur !   
  


*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*  
  


Sur le chemin du retour, Piper est complètement bouleversée. Elle est perdue dans ses pensées. Comment leur père a-t-il pu faire une chose pareille ! Elle n'a même pas 6 ans... 

Piper décide de ne pas ramener Deliah tout de suite à son père adoptif, bien que Darryl lui ait donné l'adresse complète, mais elle veut l'amener à la maison pour en parler avec ses soeurs. Elle est tellement obnubilée par ses pensées qu'elle traverse une rue avec la petite alors qu'une voiture arrive en face, et... elle fige tout. 

Elle ferme les yeux, prend une grande inspiration, tente de rester "zen". Puis elle rouvre les yeux et c'est là le 2ème choc de sa journée : Tout est figé, sauf Deliah. 

Deliah : Oh, toi aussi, tu sais le faire ! 

Piper (un peu angoissée) : Comment ça "moi aussi" ? Et pourquoi tu n'es pas figée (elle réessaye, mais sans succès) 

Deliah : Ben oui, moi aussi je peux tout arrêter. Et aussi faire bouger les choses, et puis voir dans le futur... Mais maman voulait pas que je m'en serve ! 

Piper écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle entendit cela. Elle défigea tout, et elles se dépêchèrent de rentrer à la maison.   
  


*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*  
  


Elles arrivent au manoir Halliwell. Prue et Phoebe sont en pleine conversation dans la cuisine, devant un verre de jus de fruit. Piper et Deliah s'approchent. 

Prue : Piper, déjà de retour ! Mais, t'as pas ramené la petite à ses parents ? 

Phoebe : Ca vous dérangerait de me mettre un peu au courant ? Qui est cette fille ? 

Prue (à Phoebe) : C'est une gamine perdue que Piper a trouvé tout à l'heure. Mais elle était censée la raccompagner chez elle ! 

Phoebe : Oh, je vois... 

Piper (qui peut enfin en placer une) : Les filles, on a un gros problème. 

Prue et Phoebe (inquiètes) : Quoi ? 

Piper : Voilà : Deliah est une sorcière, comme nous... 

Prue (n'y croyant pas) : Tu plaisantes, elle est bien trop jeune. 

Piper : Non, je ne plaisante pas. Mais le pire, c'est qu'elle est...comment dirais-je...un concentré du pouvoir des trois : elle a tous nos pouvoirs à elle seule... Vas-y Deliah, montre-leur ! 

Alors pour prouver ce que vient de dire Piper, Deliah se dédouble devant elles. En voyant ça, Prue manque de s'étouffer avec son jus de fruits ; Phoebe reste ébahie. 

Piper : mon dieu, elle a même nos nouveaux pouvoirs ! 

Phoebe (revenant à elle) : Hé, mais c'est dingue. Comment c'est possible ? Notre pouvoir vient d'une longue tradition familiale, et... 

Prue : Oui, Phoebe a raison, elle est de la famille ou quoi ? 

Piper (un peu mal à l'aise) : En réalité, plus que vous ne croyez... 

Prue (intriguée) : Explique-toi enfin ! 

Piper : Tout à l'heure, Darryl a cherché dans sa base de données. Deliah est la fille de Lisbeth Werner et de Victor Jones, c'est-à-dire... 

Prue : Notre demi-soeur... C'est pas possible, enfin, c'est du délire ! 

Phoebe (à demi-voix, regardant la petite) : Notre demi-soeur...(à ses soeurs) Mais ça n'explique pas le pouvoir des trois, ça se transmet par la mère !!! 

Piper : Je sais, et c'est là que je n'y comprends plus rien. Sa mère n'a apparemment rien à voir avec... 

Phoebe (une idée vient de lui traverser l'esprit) : Tu as dit Lisbeth Werner ? Ca me dit quelque chose, je vais aller voir dans l'arbre généalogique. 

Phoebe monte au grenier et retrouve leur arbre généalogique. Ses soeurs la rejoignent un peu après. Deliah reste en bas, et joue avec le chat. 

Phoebe : Ca y est, j'ai trouvé ! 

Prue : Alors ? 

Phoebe : C'est un peu compliqué. Vous savez que grand-mère avait un frère, Gordon Johnson Jr. Eh bien il a eu une fille, Judith, en 1946. 

Piper : Oui, mais Gordon est un homme, et le pouvoir ne se transmet qu'aux femmes ! 

Phoebe : Exact, c'est pour ça que le pouvoir a sauté une génération. Judith avait ce pouvoir. Puis elle s'est mariée et a eu une fille, Lisbeth, en 1969. 

Prue : La mère de Deliah ? 

Phoebe : Bingo ! Lisbeth a eu une liaison avec notre père, et...ensuite il n'y a plus rien sur l'arbre. 

Piper : Comment ça se fait ? 

Phoebe : Je crois que grand-mère a du couper les ponts avec Lisbeth quand elle a su pour sa liaison avec notre père. 

Les 3 soeurs se regardent, silencieuses. 

Piper (brisant le silence) : D'après Darryl, Lisbeth est morte il y a 1 an. 

Prue (en colère) : Comment a-t-il pu faire ça a maman ? Et elle, comment a-t-elle pu avoir une liaison avec notre père...Elle savait très bien qui il était. 

Phoebe : Mais l'amour ne se contrôle pas ! 

Prue : Arrêtes, voyons, tu peux toujours le contrôler. En plus, t'as vu où ça l'a menée : il est parti, comme il l'a fait pour nous. Il est pas capable d'assumer la moindre responsabilité... 

Piper : C'est peut-être pas la faute de Lisbeth ! 

Prue : Je suis désolée, mais elle est autant responsable que lui...Un gosse, ça se fait à 2, je vous signale ! 

Phoebe (d'un ton supplicateur) : Oh non, Prue, pitié, épargne-nous tes cours de biologie sur la reproduction...(Prue la fusille du regard) 

Piper : Je suis d'accord, Prue, mais tout cela n'explique pas pourquoi Deliah est arrivée jusqu'à nous. C'est un hasard ? 

Phoebe : C'est peut-être une innocente à protéger ! 

Prue : Mais une sorcière, ce n'est plus une innocente... 

A ces mots, le livre des ombres s'ouvre seul, et tombe sur une page où sont écrits un avertissement bizarre et une formule magique. 

Phoebe : Hé, mais je n'avais jamais vu cette page avant ! Ecoutez ça : 

"Avertissement :

Protégez l'enfant, 

Qui à l'approche de ses 6 ans, 

Son psychisme déclinant, 

Et ses forces décuplant, 

Sera plus fragile qu'un innocent. "

Prue (prise d'une soudaine angoisse) : Piper, Darryl t'a donné la date de naissance de Deliah ? 

Piper : Oui, je l'ai. 4 juin 1995... Mon dieu... 

Phoebe : Son anniversaire est demain. Elle aura 6 ans. 

Prue : Attendez, pas de panique, il ne s'est encore rien passé. On va juste être vigilantes et ça devrait aller, d'accord ? Il est possible que rien ne se passe... 

Phoebe : Vous avez vu la formule en bas de la page ; c'est la formule pour enlever un pouvoir : 

" Merci pour ses dons, 

Que nous vous rendons, 

Tel est notre vouloir, 

Que disparaissent ses pouvoirs."

Piper : Vous croyez qu'il va falloir qu'on lui enlève son pouvoir ? 

Phoebe : Mais on ne peut pas faire ça, ça détruirait toute une lignée de sorcières... 

Prue : Oui, mais ce n'est pas écrit par hasard !

Phoebe : Au fait, où est Deliah ? 

Piper : Elle joue en bas. 

A ces mots, les trois soeurs se regardent et réalisent le danger que court la petite. 

Prue (se dirigeant avec ses soeurs vers l'escalier) : On ferait mieux d'aller voir.   
  


*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*  
  


Pendant ce temps, Deliah joue dans le salon. Un homme habillé de noir des pieds à la tête apparaît dans le couloir. Il s'approche du salon et regarde Deliah. Son regard est noir et brillant, c'est un démon. Il arrive près d'elle. 

Démon : Bonjour Deliah. Je m'appelle Psychix. Tu es toute seule ? 

Deliah : Non, Prue, Piper et Phoebe sont en haut. Elles discutent. 

Démon (se parlant à lui-même) : Parfait... 

Sur ce il se jette sur Deliah, la plaque au sol et, ses yeux dans les siens, il récite une incantation incompréhensible. Alors son corps devient comme celui d'un fantôme, sans matière et spirituel, comme une ombre, et il se glisse facilement dans le corps de Deliah. Elle perd connaissance. 

Les filles arrivent, un peu tard. Elles trouvent la fillette par terre, sans connaissance. Phoebe amène de l'eau et parvient à la réveiller assez rapidement. Elle l'aide ensuite à se relever, mais Deliah l'éjecte d'un coup grâce à son pouvoir. Ses yeux sont devenus noirs comme l'ébène. 

Piper (fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas) : Hé, qu'est-ce qui te prends ? 

Deliah (d'une voix métallique) : Ha, ha, ha...Sorcières, vous ne m'aurez pas ! 

Phoebe (se relevant péniblement, aidée de Prue) : Deliah ? 

A ce moment, Léo apparaît. 

Léo : Ce n'est pas Deliah, elle a été possédée. En réalité, c'est Psychix, un démon au psychisme surpuissant, qui s'est glissé dans son corps. 

Psychix : Bien joué, l'apprenti sorcier ! Mais ne tentez rien... Avec ses pouvoirs, je suis maintenant invincible, et je ne vais faire qu'une bouchée de vous, sorcières ! 

Prue (en colère) : Attend un peu ! 

Elle se sert de son pouvoir et envoie Deliah s'écraser violemment au bout de la pièce, contre le mur. On entend la gamine hurler de douleur. Piper et Phoebe ont les yeux écarquillés. Léo retient Prue qui veut recommencer. 

Léo : Arrête ! Elle va mourir si tu fais ça ! 

Phoebe (complètement ébahie) : Elle est encore dans son corps ! 

Léo : Oui, elle est toujours maître de ses émotions. 

Piper tente de figer Deliah, mais le démon est simplement ralenti par le sort pendant quelques secondes, puisque la magie de Piper n'a aucun effet sur Deliah. Quelques secondes, c'est juste le temps qu'il faut à Léo, Piper, Prue et Phoebe pour monter au grenier, et bloquer la porte. Deliah arrive trop tard, et tente vainement de défoncer la porte. 

Piper : Léo, tu dis qu'elle est encore maître de ses émotions, alors il ne la possède que partiellement, et il y a encore une chance, hein ? 

Léo : Oui, Psychix s'est introduit en elle et il la contrôle parce que son psychisme est bien plus fort que celui de Deliah. 

Phoebe : Tu veux dire qu'il y a simplement 2 personnalités, Deliah et le démon, dans un seul corps ? 

Léo : C'est exactement ça. Il faut juste réussir à les dédoubler pour vaincre le démon...Et ça, seule Prue peut le faire. 

Prue (sceptique) : Mais ça n'a pas de sens. Comment veux-tu que je fasse ? 

Léo la regarde, hausse les épaules...et disparaît. 

Piper (visiblement pas très contente) : Léo ! 

Phoebe : Concentre-toi, Prue, tu vas bien trouver un moyen d'y arriver ! 

Prue (énervée car elle ne trouve pas et que le temps presse) : Mais j'en sais rien ! 

A ce moment, la porte cède sous les coups de Deliah qui entre en furie, complètement possédée, les yeux noirs suintants de sang. Elle envoie Phoebe s'écraser contre le mur. Prue et Piper se précipitent auprès de leur soeur et l'aident à se relever. 

Phoebe : Attendez, je vais lui faire sa fête à ce démon ! 

Piper : Non, Phoebe, Léo a dit que ce n'est pas le démon qui encaisse les coups, mais c'est Deliah elle-même, alors on ne peut tenter aucune action physique sur elle. 

Sous le contrôle de Psychix, Deliah vient de saisir une barre de fer pointue comme un couteau qui traînait dans le grenier et elle a la ferme intention de tuer les trois soeurs. Elle s'approche dangereusement de Piper, et Prue intervient juste à temps avec son pouvoir pour envoyer la barre de fer hors de portée de Deliah. 

Prue (qui vient d'avoir une idée) : Ca y est, je sais ! 

Phoebe : Quoi ? 

Prue : Je crois avoir une idée pour anéantir Psychix. 

Piper : Tu es sure ? 

Prue : Faites-moi confiance ! 

Ses soeurs ne lui en demandent pas plus, et ce n'est d'ailleurs pas le moment de bavarder car Deliah, avec une force surhumaine, s'empare des meubles du grenier et tente de les envoyer sur Prue, Piper et Phoebe. 

Phoebe (qui va se prendre une armoire sur la tête) : Vite, Piper, fige-la ! 

Piper s'exécute. L'armoire se fige complètement, et Deliah ralenti sa course. Pendant ce temps, Prue s'approche de la fillette et lui tient la main. 

Prue (à ses soeurs qui la regardent, inquiètes) : Tenez vous prêtes ! 

Lorsque Deliah reprend sa vitesse normale, Prue ferme les yeux, se concentre au maximum et... elle se dédouble. Cependant ce n'est pas le double de Deliah qui se retrouve en face de la double Prue mais bien le démon, c'est-à-dire la plus forte personnalité psychique de Deliah. 

Piper (surprise) : Mon dieu ! (elle se dépêche de figer le démon, en entier cette fois) 

Phoebe emmène Deliah un peu plus loin dans le grenier, pour qu'elle soit en sécurité, et revient auprès de ses soeurs. 

Piper : Dépêchons-nous, il va bientôt se défiger. 

Alors les trois soeurs se tiennent la main et récitent en coeur la célèbre formule : "Le Pouvoir des Trois nous Libéreras, Le Pouvoir des Trois nous Libéreras..." jusqu'à ce que Psychix disparaisse dans d'atroces cris de douleurs et que son corps se soit complètement désagrégé. Une fois le démon disparu, les soeurs se remettent doucement de leurs émotions. Deliah les rejoint. 

Deliah : J'ai eu très peur. Qui c'était ? 

Phoebe : C'était un méchant démon. Et nous aussi on a eu peur. 

Deliah : Et il ne recommencera plus ? 

Phoebe (avec un sourire) : Non, il ne reviendra pas. 

La fillette leur sourit, puis redescend pour regarder la télé, comme si de rien n'était. 

Phoebe (contemplative) : Elle est belle, notre petite soeur. 

Piper : Oui, j'aurais aimé la rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances. 

Prue : Et moi j'aurais aimé que papa réfléchisse un peu avant de faire ce qu'il a fait. 

Phoebe : Mais tu n'y étais pas, Prue, et tu ne peux pas les juger, ni lui, ni elle. Ce qui est fait est fait, et ça ne sert à rien de s'apitoyer sur le passé... 

Prue : Peut-être que tu as raison...Je l'espère. En tout cas, il ne sait pas ce qu'il rate ! 

Elles sourient toutes les 3. Prue se lève et va voir le livre des ombres. 

Prue : Mais maintenant je comprends pourquoi il y a cette formule pour anéantir ses pouvoirs. 

Phoebe : Oui. La protéger, ce n'est pas la protéger seulement des griffes de Psychix, mais aussi de tous les autres démons qu'elle ne saurait pas affronter. 

Piper : Elle est trop jeune, et elle est seule...Il faut l'épargner. 

Phoebe : Moi, je suis persuadée que c'est sa mère qui l'a guidée jusqu'ici, et qui a écrit ces formules. Elle savait ce qui allait se passer, et ce n'est pas cette vie de sorcière qu'elle veut pour Deliah. 

Piper : Non, elle veut pour elle une vie de petite fille normale, avec un père normal... 

Prue : Je vais la chercher. 

Deliah, comme si elle savait d'avance ce qu'on allait lui faire, ne fit aucune difficulté pour suivre Prue au grenier. Elle monta, sereine et confiante. Piper, Prue et Phoebe lui expliquèrent tout de même que pour éviter que des démons s'en prennent à elle, comme ça avait été le cas aujourd'hui, elles allaient lui retirer ses pouvoirs. Phoebe lui assura que c'est ce que sa maman voulait pour elle. Deliah approuva de la tête. 

Phoebe (la formule entre les mains) : Tu es prêtes ? 

Prue : Attendez...Deliah, je voudrais que tu m'excuses pour ce que j'ai dit, et aussi pour t'avoir projetée contre le mur. 

Deliah : C'est pas grave, tu sais. 

Prue (comme une petite fille) : Alors tu me pardonnes ? 

Deliah : Oui...

Prue serre sa demi-soeur dans ses bras. Piper et Phoebe se joignent à elles. 

Piper : Bien, maintenant, il faut qu'on récite la formule. (à Deliah) Prête ? 

Deliah fait oui de la tête. Les filles commencent à réciter la formule : "Merci pour ses dons, que nous vous rendons, tel est notre vouloir, que disparaissent ses pouvoirs.". 

A cet instant Deliah perd l'usage de la magie, mais aussi toute mémoire de ses pouvoirs : elle ne se rappelle pas qu'elle a eu des pouvoirs, ni même qu'elle a du affronter un démon. Toute trace de magie a purement été effacée de sa mémoire. De cette journée elle ne garde que le souvenir de s'être perdue, et d'avoir été trouvée et ramenée ici par Piper. 

Les trois sorcières se félicitent intérieurement de la réussite de cette formule, qui les tient particulièrement à coeur : elles ont en quelque sorte "sauvé" leur demi-soeur... 

*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*  
  


Elles ramènent ensuite Deliah à son père, qui était mort d'inquiétude. En voyant sa fille, il la prend dans ses bras et la serre très fort. 

Père : Deliah, j'ai eu si peur... Où étais-tu ? 

Deliah : Je me suis juste perdue en courant après mon ballon. 

Piper : Oui, je l'ai trouvée en pleurs au centre ville... 

Père : Je vous remercie, vraiment...J'ai déjà perdu ma femme l'année dernière, alors Deliah, c'est tout ce qui me reste ! Je vous serais éternellement reconnaissant... 

Phoebe (timidement) : On pourra revenir la voir de temps en temps ? 

Père : Mais bien sur, c'est le moins que je puisse faire pour vous remercier... (il voit Deliah qui tient la main de Prue) Et puis Deliah a l'air de bien vous aimer aussi. 

Prue : Bon, ce n'est pas qu'on ne veut pas rester, mais il commence à se faire tard et... 

Père : Oui, je comprends. N'hésitez pas à passer quand vous voulez ! 

Elles le remercient, et s'en vont, avec un léger pincement au coeur. Elles rentrent chez elles, et se rendent dans la cuisine, pour souffler un peu et récupérer de cette journée mouvementée. Léo apparaît soudain, dans un superbe smoking noir. 

Phoebe (époustouflée) : Léo, quelle classe ! 

Piper (un peu ironique) : C'est pour te faire pardonner de nous avoir abandonnées au moment le plus crucial, tout à l'heure ? 

Léo : Piper, je t'ai déjà dit que je n'ai pas le droit de vous aider... Non, le smoking, c'est pour autre chose...Tu n'a pas oublié quand même ? 

Piper (réalisant soudainement) : Oh, non, le dîner ! Léo, je suis désolée, j'ai oublié, et... 

Léo (posant un doigt sur ses lèvres) : Chut ! Je sais...Et c'est aussi pour ça que je suis parti tout à l'heure. 

Il prend Piper par la main et la conduit jusqu'au salon, qui n'est pas éclairé. Prue et Phoebe, intriguées, les suivent. 

Léo : Je me suis occupé de tout, et...

Il allume la lumière, tamisée, et on voit alors dans le salon une table avec un couvert pour deux, des chandelles, et tout le reste... Piper n'en revient pas. 

Piper : T'as fait ça tout seul ? (il fait oui de la tête ; elle sourit) Tu es vraiment un ange... 

Phoebe : Dis donc, Léo, c'est gentil ça, mais je ne vois que 2 couverts. Prue et moi ne sommes pas invitées ? 

Léo (il n'avait pas pensé à ça) : Euh... 

Piper : Ah, non, Phoebe...Le P3 ouvre dans une demi-heure, et vous m'avez promis ! 

Phoebe : Bon, d'accord. (d'un ton plaintif) On va encore passer une soirée seules, au P3, snif ! 

Piper (essayant de convaincre Phoebe pour que ses soeurs partent au plus vite) : Mais pense à tous ces beaux mecs que tu vas pouvoir draguer ! 

Phoebe retrouvant sa gaieté : Ah...Piper, tu sais toujours trouver les mots qu'il faut. Prue, prends ta veste, on y va ! 

Prue : Très bien, alors puisqu'on dérange, et que Phoebe est si pressée, on va vous laisser. Profitez bien de la soirée ! 

Piper (regardant Léo dans les yeux) : Je crois que t'as pas à t'en faire pour ça... 

Sur ce Prue et Phoebe quittent la maison, et Piper et Léo commencent à s'embrasser. 

*¤* FIN *¤*

*¤* please review *¤*

  



End file.
